


【乐遂】金鳞岂是池中物+秋千摇

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru





	【乐遂】金鳞岂是池中物+秋千摇

——《金鳞岂是池中物》

邃无端不管从哪个方面看，长得都像一只可怜又可爱的小白兔。

唇红齿白，眉眼清秀，骨架小，且肤质比一般的男生细腻。若非学校要求大家上学的时候必须统一着装，下半身校服裤子鲜明的表现出了他的性别，恐怕会有不少人觉得，这过分清纯可爱的少年，是谁家养歪了的姑娘。

因为他实在太过秀气。

也许是天妒蓝颜。

父亲早逝，母亲改嫁，不幸的家庭背景似笼罩的阴云，但邃无端并未因此变成性格扭曲的人。

小白兔一样的脸和小麋鹿一样的眼神，在年幼时给他带来了不少好处——白白净净、软软嫩嫩，腮帮子还带着婴儿肥模样的邃无端，萌得不管谁见了都得高呼一声“正太”，然后忍不住上去蹂躏的冲动，捏两把肥嘟嘟的肉肉。

从孤儿院到幼儿园再到小学，因为这，邃无端一直备受女同学和女老师的青睐。

可是到后来，随着年龄的增长，人的性别意识逐渐加深，即便是异性的不带任何早恋色彩的偏爱，也足以让身边的男同学对他嫉妒到了骨子里。

他们觉得很愤怒——

凭什么女神不看我，反而天天关注一个死了爹还没娘爱的穷鬼？

大约是初二吧。

不谙世事的邃无端第一次感受了什么叫校园暴力。

那次，他被隔壁班几个甚至算不上身强力壮的男生，围在厕所里狠狠的揍了一顿。

虽然鼻不青脸没肿，但衣服能盖住的地方，全是各种拳脚的印子。

遭逢以多欺少，连防身术都不会几招的邃无端下场极惨。

而正是从那以后，大家都知道了，XX班有个长得不错的家伙很好欺负——挨打不敢告老师，被揍也不懂怎么反抗。

因此，男生们的行为越发过分起来。

今天女同学和你讲话了，打。

明天女同学冲你笑了，也打。

即使邃无端不主动和异性接触，偶尔，挨了老师批评或者表白失败的心情不好的家伙们，也会找借口过来围攻。

他几乎没有什么时候，摸一下自己身上是不觉得疼的。

直到那天。

学校门口停了一辆非常好看的车，好看到是个人就能感觉出来它很贵。

而里面坐着的被称为“校董”的男人，竟然比电视上的明星还要精致英俊，整个人散发着难以描述的光，差点晃瞎了邃无端没见过世面的眼。

他觉得，他一定是挨揍太多，导致脑子出了问题——

因为，周围女同学们喊“心脏快要炸了”的时候，自己胸腔里那个扑通扑通直跳的东西，也跟着仿佛要爆炸了。

…… 

跑操之后的大课间结束。

学校综合实验楼上的一间教职工厕所里。

“做慈善？别开玩笑，你知道我起家的手段不干净。现在形势变了，再混黑的，早晚会进去。投资教育行业嘛，只是为了——”

乐寻远一手拿着不知道什么牌子的铂金壳儿手机，另一只手插在口袋里，靠着水池打电话。

人有三急。

生理需求来了，总裁也得跑厕所。

然而，他怎么也没想到，挑了一个学生上课的时间，挑了一个位置偏僻且相对比较干净的教职工厕所，自己竟然还能碰见活人。

“出来。”

正努力洗白地下势力，想和从前灰色手段划清界限，树立一个成功商人形象的乐寻远，抿着唇挂了电话，神情冷肃的看着隔间里，那双突然瑟缩的没了影儿的脚。

怎么办？

邃无端有些害怕的抱着自己。

他会来这儿上厕所，是为了尽可能的避免挨揍。

但谁能想到，刚往下一坐，就把脚给扭了，搭配身上还没好的旧伤，搁马桶盖儿上休息了十几分钟，忍痛加脱力的邃无端仍然没办法走路。

而此时……乐寻远正巧进来。

听着外面哗啦哗啦的水声，少年眼巴巴的盼望对方，赶紧完事儿赶紧出去，他好回教室上课。

可是听那个打电话的语气和内容——

投资教育行业？这人该不会是今天才远远见过一面的校董吧？

“我再说一遍，出来。”

乐寻远虽然没那么多耐心，但他也不想自降身份，和一个普通的高中生发火，只不过，常年积威之人的冷冰冰的语气，已经让单纯可爱的邃无端缩成一团瑟瑟发抖了。

好吓人啊。

屈膝蹲坐在马桶上，手臂环住小腿，诡异的姿势让他的脚腕痛得要命，额头上也浮现一层冷汗。

到底要不要出去呢？

刚才听见的东西好像是秘密吧……如果不解释，校董可能会把我开除？

想到这儿，认命的觉得怎样也逃不过，伸头是一刀缩头是一刀的邃无端，摇摇晃晃的打开隔间门。

“嘶——”

脚腕钻心的疼，让他根本站不稳，瘦弱纤长的身体，就这样直挺挺的倒在乐寻远面前。

可惜邃无端没有被接住。

毕竟，他不是玛丽苏校园文的女主，总能莫名其妙的得到各类王子殿下的关心。

那个气质尊贵冷冽的男人只不过简单的后退了一步。

因为，他不想抱一个也许中二病也许杀马特的高中生。

但意外还是无可避免的发生。

“咔嚓”。

好像有什么东西坏了。

随即，衬衣的领子大大敞开，白皙细腻的肌肤以及精致的锁骨，还有那些掩盖不住的青紫伤痕——

邃无端坦然暴露。

地上一共掉了五颗扣子。

一颗是乐寻远西服袖口的，纯金材质闪闪发亮，另外四颗则是塑料的，都来自邃无端的上衣。

“对……对不起。”

一穿四。

这一瞬间，价值差距所体现的质量差距和贫富差距，赤裸裸摊开在两人之间。

“我不是故意的。”

邃无端哪里想得到，他的衣服会好巧不巧被校董大人西服勾住。

而且，最重要的问题是，自己还弄坏了人家的扣子。

看起来就很贵的东西……卖了他也赔不起。

“你在里面做什么？”

乐寻远的眼神有些暗。

他知道自己不直。

无论是当年搞娱乐城，还是现在到处做商业投资，这几年，有无数的美女脱了衣服往他床上爬，也没能让他成功的硬起来过；反倒是有些时候看见的杂志封面上的清秀小鲜肉，很能挑起乐寻远属于成年男人的正常欲望。

不过，他还没做好上同性的准备。

一来，总裁大人厌烦二手货，男的是不是被操过，不像女的那样容易分辨；二来，万一他挑选的对象，后面没被男人操过，前面却操过女人……

算了吧。

洁癖有些严重的乐寻远想的一直很多。

但眼前这只可爱单纯，年纪最多十五六岁的小家伙，也许很适合自己？

看他那浑然不觉衣襟大开，白皙胸口一片青青紫紫的样子。

好欠操。

乐寻远有点想硬。

但他忍住了。

“脚，崴脚。”

邃无端委屈得很。

他这才发现——衬衣竟然坏掉了？

那一会儿该怎么回去上课？

“崴脚我倒看不出，不过，你身上怎么回事？”

冷漠的语气隐藏住心中的深意，乐寻远不希望眼前的小家伙跟别人发生过什么。

即使依他的单纯，这种可能性很低。

“前两天……被学校外面的小混混堵住……”

邃无端没说是自己同学干的。

当然，他也没用什么摔倒、运动受伤一类的拙劣借口掩饰。

因为，情商虽低但智商仍在的少年，尚且记得自己刚才好像听见了什么不该听的东西——校董可不是什么好骗的人。

“你，疼么？”

乐寻远眼眸低垂，蹲下身，修长的手指抚上邃无端左胸的一块淤青。

他装作不经意的擦过了少年的乳尖。

掌下敏感的身体轻微的哆嗦几下，那动作明显不是痛觉造成的。

“还……还好。”

气氛有点尴尬。

刚才因为嫌弃自己而后退了一步的人，现在竟然主动凑过来……邃无端紧张的吞了口口水，眸子里的神情怯生生的。

“刚才听到的东西，不许说出去，否则，你会没学上。”

“保证不说！”

少年点头如捣蒜。

“那好，我带你去医务室。”

乐寻远脱下西装外套，挡住了邃无端胸口的肌肤。

他捡起地上的五颗扣子，全部放进口袋，然后一把横抱起身躯娇软的少年，阔步离开。

……

#某男生上厕所崴脚却被校董秘书送到医务室#的笑话传了很久。

从那以后，邃无端的生活就变了。

他虽然仍旧被人欺负着，可每次被人欺负完之后，第二天早上的课桌里都会多出一瓶药水；有时候被负得惨了，甚至还能多拿一卷绷带和一块软糖。

奶香味，水果味，不管什么味，都能甜到人心里。

乐寻远并没有怎么介入邃无端的生活。

这个光鲜亮丽的男人工作很忙，财经新闻才是他经常出现的地方。

至于一个普通的学校嘛，每年也就值得大总裁做做样子赚赚名声的视察一次，来也匆匆去也匆匆罢了。

不过，乐寻远来的那一天，总是邃无端的生日。

他会记得带生日蛋糕，开车到学校后门外的一条小路上，亲自插好蜡烛，说：

“许个愿望”。

断断续续的温暖吊人胃口。

邃无端总会想，我在他心里应该有些不一样。

孤单寂寞、只能独自舔伤口的人，即便得到的甜头就那么一丁点儿，也会拼了命的想要抓住。

渐渐地，少年已经习惯了没事就想乐寻远的生活。

那个宛若上帝一般横空出现在他生活里的男人，巧妙的拿捏着分寸，浪漫又疏离，热情又薄凉。

肆意无情横亘着的巨大贫富差距，时时刻刻都在提醒邃无端，让他明白自己连朋友都不配和人家做；但总引人浮想联翩的温柔，却又像伊甸园的苹果，即使知道吃了它就会陷入无穷的放逐，少年也忍不住渴望的伸出双手。

他像一只蚕，被自己吐出的丝逐渐包住。

终于。

到了高三。

这是邃无端在学校过的最后一个生日，一如既往的，除了乐寻远没有任何人记得。

那些男同学是不屑，那些女同学，则是讨厌少年为减少被打而做出的刻意疏远。

现在的邃无端很孤单。

还好，今天晚上会有人来。

看着冬日里早早沉下去的夜色，少年的神情略微恍惚。

他静静坐在学校后门附近小路边的一张长椅上。

“诶呦？一脸发春的模样，等女朋友呢？”

“大哥你开什么玩笑！这小子细皮嫩肉的，等的肯定是男朋友！”

“妈的，今天叫的娘们儿活真好，老子累的都睡着了，被她多拿走八百块钱！”

“三弟你的运气也真够差，学学你二哥我，玩什么女人，操男人啊！”

“死基佬，你喜欢插屁眼老子可不喜欢！”

“啧，兄弟们给我把个风？这小子看着像个雏儿，好久没操过这么嫩的高中生了——”

？！

邃无端听见了一些不妙的动静。

然而等他反应过来时，左边的胳膊已经被一名瘦高的青年扯住：

“小弟弟，跟哥哥走啊，带你爽一爽。”

“放开！”

被欺负久了的邃无端也算锻炼出些本能的反应。

他一口咬在那人手上，趁对方吃痛下意识动作的瞬间，撒腿就朝大路跑。

可惜，瘦高青年不是一个人来的。

面前突然出现的两人，带了小弟，狞笑堵住邃无端的去路，说：

“咬我兄弟？脾气挺硬啊！”

身材壮硕的老大一巴掌扇过来，瘦高青年赶忙拉着邃无端后退：

“大哥你轻点儿！这么好看的脸，等兄弟玩完再打也不迟！”

“妈的，老子是给你报仇呢！”

“我知道啊，要不我玩完给你玩？”

“滚！”

瘦高青年一边和老大斗嘴一边扒邃无端的衣服。

被三人制住手脚，少年所有的挣扎都变成了徒劳。

而就在这时。

一辆熟悉的车开了过来。

刺目的车灯和刺耳的鸣笛，让一众小混混们停下动作。

邃无端看见车上走下来的男人。

那一瞬间他哭了。

强烈的委屈用上心头，他哭的撕心裂肺的，没有声音，泪水哗哗的像开了闸门一样流个不停。

“放手，这是我的人。”

乐寻远面含薄怒，但丝毫不见慌乱。

“你说放就放？你他妈以为你是谁？”

老大恶狠狠的啐了一口。

“卧槽，大哥，这是极品啊！跟小白脸有的一拼！”

老二裤裆里的东西早就竖了起来。

他看着乐寻远那经历过风浪打磨，混杂了禁欲邪魅气质的脸，瞬间感觉自己能连着打三炮！

“麻烦。”

男人不耐的脱了西装外套，随手扔在车前盖上。

常年混迹黑色世界，靠拳头和人命积累原始资本的乐寻远，面对这样的小角色时，即使再来十个八个也能轻松撂倒。

但他并不想让邃无端看见从前自己的那一面。

于是。

总裁大人掏出手机，给隔街安排的保安打起了电话。

乐寻远的举动引来小混混们一阵嘲笑：

“老子还以为你是什么英雄好汉呢，没想到，就他妈一个钱多到处装逼的弱鸡！”

“弱鸡？你们说谁？”

沉稳有力的脚步，中气十足的声音，一个身高将近两米的彪形大汉出现在乐寻远身后，一瞬间，连空间都好像变得拥挤了。

“老板？”

保镖恭敬的看向乐寻远。

“我记得，你跟我之前是混黑社会的？”

“是，正好负责这片区。”

保镖心想：当初，老板您身先士卒，带着我们打下了多少场子，您就是我这辈子最崇拜的人。

“跟他们认识么？”

乐寻远用手指了指以三人为首的小混混群体。

“……彪哥？”

老大顿了三秒，才将乐寻远的保镖认出来。

当初，他就是跟在这名“彪哥”的手下收保护费的。

“小子，我记得你，不过今天你劫的是我老板的人，看在我的面子上，放了他吧。”

保镖说话的时候有些不自然。

因为他不清楚，老板指派这种任务给自己的原因究竟何在。

而同样看不出其中深意的邃无端，还天真的以为，“彪哥”是怕强龙压不住地头蛇，提出要求被拒绝，因此连累到乐寻远呢。

“当然没问题！当初，是彪哥让我有口饭吃，这个面子兄弟一定给！不过——”

老大话音一顿。

邃无端原本放下的心，瞬间又提了起来。

“彪哥的老板一看就不是道上人。既然这小家伙落在我手里，那今天的事就得按道上的规矩处理。朋友妻不可欺，他要真是彪哥老板的人，我们就马上放了他。”

“哦？”

乐寻远听闻，眉头一挑。

“你觉得该怎么证明？”

“简单！”

老大眼珠子一转，说：

“这小白脸刚才坐在那儿的时候，一脸发春的表情，骚的不行，不然，我兄弟怎么会对他有想法？这样吧，你让他给你口一次，口射了我们就放人。”

“不！”

反应过来的邃无端，立刻拼命的摇头拒绝。

天哪，怎么可以这样！

他不要！

“大老板，你看，他都不愿意给你口，那就说明他更不愿意给你操，你还怎么证明他是你的人？玩高中生，就得找会发浪的。实在不行，我让我兄弟替你操一操，操到会撅着屁股求你插他，再把人还给你，你看？”

老大摸了一把邃无端的小脸——妈的，真滑！

乐寻远的神情更加阴沉。

事情的发展有些出乎他的预料。

这群蝼蚁太过放肆了。

“不，不要……”

邃无端嘴上说着不要，但谁也不知道他到底不要哪个。

因为他真的哪个都不想要。

如果当着外人的面给乐寻远口交，那自己以后……岂不是连见他一面都不配？

内心隐秘的感情都还没弄清楚，现在却要面对如此绝望的现实。

邃无端闭上眼睛，什么都不敢想。

“好。”

乐寻远替他做了决定。

“你把人放开，让他过来。”

老大爽快的让两个兄弟松手。

瘦高青年虽然还有些不乐意，但他一向尊重大哥的意思，不过，在小美人离开之前，他仍旧占便宜的捏了一把邃无端的小屁股。

“无端。”

乐寻远第一次这样称呼他。

男人的眼神很温柔，是邃无端从未见过的温柔。

“你相信我么？”

抹去少年眼角的泪水，乐寻远吻上那让他渴望已久的柔软嘴唇。

“相信。”

恍惚间觉得事情的发展有悖伦常，一个男的怎么能被男的亲；但形势逼他，心里说不清的情感也在逼他，邃无端最终边哭边点头，看乐寻远解开腰带，露出跨间的性器。

“张嘴，含进去。”

“我……”

从没干过这种事的少年，清晰的闻见了一股直戳鼻腔的腥膻味。

那味道并不讨人喜欢，但……是寻远的味道。

他叫我无端，或许我也可以叫他寻远。

即便只有今天。

“寻远？”

试探着轻轻称呼一声，邃无端得到一个落在他发间的温柔的吻。

哈。

突然，就好像什么都不怕了。

少年颤颤巍巍伸出手，捧起那半挺起的性器，张嘴含住了头部。

他仍然在哭，泪水涟涟的挂在脸上，口腔艰难的吞吃下乐寻远过于粗长的东西。

太……太大了。

每一次性器的顶端都要插到他喉头的粘膜。

不清楚具体该怎么做，对口交知乎甚微的邃无端，只记得自己好像要舔，还要让乐寻远的东西进来的更深一些。

少年吞的很费力。

一出一进的性器上沾满唾液，在车灯的照耀下闪着亮晶晶的光芒。

“卧槽，彪哥，你老板真是天赋异禀！”

看着乐寻远快赶上自己两倍体积的性器，老大语气里是掩饰不住的嫉妒。

“既然口都口了，那射出来肯定只是时间问题。妈的，再看下去老子快弯了，这小白脸被插嘴的模样真诱人！”

踹了一脚恋恋不舍的瘦高青年的屁股，老大冲彪哥挥挥手，招呼兄弟们撤退。

他心里美滋滋的盘算着，今天这场戏能拿到多少钱。

有钱人就是会玩啊！

男人操男人，被操的不一定愿意。

彪哥老板这招儿逼人就范的办法，实在太高！

一个高中生而已，嘴巴都吃了精液，那屁股还不得乖乖的等着被插？

“走走走，分钱去，有钱什么婊子鸭子玩不到！”

兴高采烈的小混混们欢天喜地。

然而他们不知道——

自己身后有人。

当然了，死人也不会知道，第二天，本市报纸的头版头条，就是城郊一座老旧的工厂，发现了十数具烧焦到难以辨别身份的尸体。

……

多于的口水来不及吞下，就被性器撞了出来，流的邃无端脸上脖子上都是。

乐寻远一直没有出声。

他的忍耐力很好，好到抓着皮带的手青筋暴起，几万块的东西被指甲掐的狼狈不堪。

小混混们已经走了。

然而闭着眼睛什么都不敢看，只知道用嘴唇和舌头裹着性器吃的啧啧作响的邃无端，还在那儿机械性的或是沉迷其中的口着。

“无端。”

乐寻远摸摸少年的脑袋。

“他们走了，停下吧。”

“唔唔。”

邃无端流着泪拒绝。

他的眼睛红红的像个小兔子。

不要停啊。

即便是口交，我也想多和你待一会儿，也许今日之后，就再也不能相见了……

“你要我射出来么？”

乐寻远明白少年的心思。

你以为我会厌恶么？

不。

除了我，没有谁知道，我最渴望的就是有朝一日，你能岔开腿趴在我身下，嘴里说着“好大”、“不够”、“操我”这样的骚话。

刚才那几个小混混，有些地方讲的没错的。

乐寻远确实要把邃无端调教熟了。

因为青涩的无端很可爱。

但只为了他一个人骚的无端，更可爱。

“唔。”

邃无端用力吸了一下乐寻远的性器，以作肯定的回答。

“放松，我来动。”

按着少年的脑袋，由慢渐快的抽插，不想伤害眼前的人，乐寻远没有克制射精的冲动，操了几十下就出来好多。

滚烫的精液大部分进了嗓子眼儿，还有一些吃不进去的挂在嘴角。

邃无端整个人浑浑噩噩的，眼神都看不到什么清楚的光彩：

他在做什么？

他好不知羞耻啊……

“无端。”

乐寻远将颓然坐在地上的少年抱起来。

“没事了，我在。”

丝毫不在意的将舌头伸进邃无端嘴里，腥膻的味道充斥在两个人的口腔，被激烈的吻扩散出糜烂的味道。

乐寻远亲的很温柔，他甚至还舔干净了少年细腻脸颊上多余的白色浊液。

“唔——”

邃无端有些惊慌的推拒。

不要啊，好脏的。

我好脏的……

“和你相关的，我怎么会嫌脏。”

乐寻远松开少年红肿的唇，分离时牵扯出的一条银白的丝线，拉长后断开挂在彼此的下巴，又打湿领口。

他从口袋里掏出一个半透明的真丝带子，极为认真的说：

“生日快乐。无端，我喜欢你。”

邃无端本以为，乐寻远是看在自己无辜被射了一嘴精液的份上，想要负个责任罢了。

但等他看见五颗纽扣安安静静的躺在袋子里时——一颗纯金的，熠熠闪光，被另外四颗褪色的塑料围在一起。

虽然材质千差万别，但此时，有心的主人却将它们小心翼翼的保护在同一个空间里。

“寻远——”

邃无端唤了一声，双腿缠住乐寻远的腰，主动吻上去。

真好。

生日礼物，真好。

“我也喜欢你。”

。

。 

。 

——《秋千摇》

毛茸茸的一团东西在脸上扑腾两下。

邃无端睁开眼，便看见一只因昨夜狂风而不知道从哪棵树上跌落下的伤了腿骨的雏鸟，正跌跌撞撞努力越过相比之下丘陵一般横在前路的脸。

“竟然睡着了。”

一人留守月霜亭，看似简单的任务，对性格认真的邃无端而言可谓苦差。几日下来，他因精神过于紧张，刚才竟不知什么时候，疲惫的靠着一块石头梦谈了周公。

“别怕，吾带你回家。”

拍拍衣摆上的灰尘，眼神宛若稚子一般的年轻剑者，小心翼翼捧着掌心的毛绒团子，朝不远处的参天巨木走去。

邃无端记得，那个挂着秋千的树上，有月霜亭唯一一户飞禽。

偶尔慕掌门得闲会过去投喂。

不过今天这里只有他一人留守。

除了受伤的乐寻远在密室闭关疗复功体之外，其余人都带着各自的任务外出了。

“吾已经为你疏导过经络，休息两天便可行动自如。”

邃无端运起轻功，欲将雏鸟放到枝干交错处的巢穴，然而突然出现一股气流，将他掌心的毛绒团子轻柔卷起，举轻若重般将小家伙送回父母的怀抱。

“寻远？”

感受到那股发自名气武典的气劲平缓沉稳，年轻剑者的眼角闪出一抹纯然的喜悦。

先回头再转身，迫不及待想看见好友平安的心情，让邃无端略显笨拙的动作都变得可爱起来。

“你的身体怎样了？”

“吾无事。”

乐寻远本想摸一下邃无端头上的小翅膀，但他最终还是选择暂且忍耐，垂了手拍在年轻剑者的肩膀，说：

“怎就你一人？”

“慕掌门和司卫都有任务，吾帮不上忙，不如留下守护。”

邃无端的回答倒是一如既往的真实。

不过……只一人？

乐寻远轻笑一声，掩去眉眼间莫名的神色：

“不知无端守护的可是吾？”

“……自然是，你受了伤，吾要保证你的安全。”

邃无端点头，浑然不觉对方话中的陷阱。

“但吾刚从密室出来的时候，月霜亭的守卫无端……可是正在睡觉呢。”

乐寻远的语气听不出责备，但天真纯善的年轻剑者，心中瞬间涌起了愧疚的情绪：

“寻远，抱歉，吾——”

“坐吧。”

尚未说完的话被打断。

邃无端循着乐寻远的指尖所指，因理亏而乖顺的坐在摇摇晃晃的秋千上。

“小的时候，伯父经常带吾荡秋千。”

夹杂了一丝伤感意味的话语从耳后传来。

因为是背对的关系，所以年轻的剑者看不到说话人的表情，他只能猜想——或许，现在的寻远有点难过？

毕竟，人一受伤就爱回想。

“无端可否让吾推你荡一次秋千？吾很好奇，当初伯父照料吾的时候是什么样的感觉。”

“当然可以。”

邃无端已经傻傻的联想了“受伤之后独自疗复，倍感孤独，因而想起童年有人照顾关心的时光，不由得怀念起亲人”诸如此类的心理活动。

只可惜，那种自怨自艾的脆弱，怎会属于乐寻远？

他不过是为达成目的而故意给年轻剑者挖下陷阱罢了。

这谨小慎微的算计，从毫不设防的邃无端坦承月霜亭再无别人的时候，就已经开始。

“无端，坐好。”

乐寻远抓着那双指节修长骨肉均匀的手，握住秋千两侧的绳子。

他没有松开掌心带了丝丝暖意的肌肤。

就这样前胸紧贴脊背，下巴堪堪搁在邃无端的脖颈上，喷出的气息缓缓搔刮过耳廓，乐寻远以近乎于从后面环抱住年轻剑者的姿势，问出了一个对方无法回答不是的问题：

“无端，吾是你的好友吗？”

邃无端被这突如其来的亲近吓了一跳。

但他又不敢做出什么反抗的举动。

要是被寻远误会，当做吾讨厌他……那他的心结就更难解开了吧？

“寻远救过吾的命，对吾一直很好，你这样待吾，吾当然认你是朋友。”

秋千荡了起来，年轻的剑者被推向空中。

乐寻远一直紧贴半抱着邃无端，自然，落下的时候，由于重力和惯性的作用，单纯的人儿恍惚间感觉——他的脸上好像滑过了什么东西。

“但吾不想做你的朋友。”

原本只是蜻蜓点水和脸颊接触的鼻尖，现在直接粘上的邃无端的耳垂，在那小小的柔软的一块肉上磨蹭。

“寻远？”

年轻的剑者还在疑惑：

“是吾哪里说错了吗？”

“朋友，远远不够。”

乐寻远贴着邃无端的耳朵讲出这句话。

然后，他就将那小巧玲珑夹着软骨的地方咬进口中，啃噬舔弄的含糊道：

“吾一直都是这种人，想要的一定会得到，不管无端愿不愿意给。”

“寻远？！”

年轻的剑者懵懵懂懂。

他虽然年纪不小，可总归在山壁里被封印了太久的时间。

早先在儒门的时候，因为十分珍惜来之不易的修习剑道的机会，再加上不受待见而少与人接触，邃无端对情事的认知可谓一片空白。

因此，他不清楚乐寻远在做些什么，也不了解对方的举动是何意义。

但那过分陌生的感觉，却没由来的让人慌乱的想逃跑。

“无端。”

乐寻远将嘴里的耳朵咬的更紧了。

邃无端算不上反抗的反抗，只不过激起了一阵细小的痛觉。

“嘶——”

年轻的剑者倒抽一口冷气。

为什么会觉得疼呢？

战斗中即使受了那么重的伤，也不会像现在一样敏感的控制不住下意识的反应。

“痛么？抱歉，但吾不会停下。”

乐寻远伸出舌尖勾画着邃无端耳廓的形状。

他把那小巧的地方舔得湿漉漉的，整个沾满了属于自己的气息。

“寻远……这是在做什么？”

年轻的剑者脸颊微红。

虽然隐隐约约感觉到了哪里不对，但他单纯的脑子并不能分析出，这是一场谋算已久的占有行动的开局。

“表示吾的在意。”

乐寻远心里有些恼。

邃无端什么都不懂的模样实在太好骗了，兔子都不会像他这般，对危险毫无认知。

若哪天也有人如自己一样心思……

看来，只有拆吃入腹，再把人拴腰上才能放心。

“在意要如此的表达么？吾不明白。”

邃无端回头，一双水汽微濛的眼睛里写满了疑问。

他是真的不懂啊……

罢了。

被年轻剑者的纯善击败，乐寻远只能将心中复杂的感情尽数化为无奈——让他控制不住想靠近的，不正是这样的无端么？

美好到甚至有些不真实的无端。

“朋友的在意，和吾的在意不同。吾想做，对无端而言比朋友更紧要的人。”

丝毫不因为诱拐天真宝宝的行径感到羞愧，难得拿出一脸郑重表情的乐寻远，一边说着让人放松戒备的话，一边反手就抽走了年轻剑者的腰带。

“你？寻远！”

邃无端终于察觉不妙——

即使再亲密的朋友，也不需宽衣解带表达友谊吧？

寻远这是要做什么？

做什么……

他也不知道！

虽然举止奇怪，但确实没有伤害到自己啊。

“抓好秋千不要乱动，吾怕你会掉下来。”

沿着敞开的外襟摸进中衣，乐寻远熟练的穿过布料的阻隔，将手掌贴在他肖想已久的如玉石一般细腻的肌肤上，沿着腰侧缓缓摩挲。

“有点……痒。”

邃无端皱起眉头，却没有挣脱身后那人的束缚。

他不希望寻远不开心。

月霜亭的日子实在太累了。

寻远不仅要保护众人，解救遭受邪染的百姓，应对造天殷木带来的危机，还必须面对慕掌门和司卫的隐隐提防——虽然大家口上都称呼一声乐盟主，但又有几个人真心将他当做朋友呢。

人都有重新来过的机会。

既然寻远已经选择了和过去不一样的道路，如果现在连吾也拒绝他，万一他心灰意冷又变回从前的样子该怎么办？

“有什么感觉，无端就直接说，吾想听。”

邃无端的穿着已经被研究了太久。

求欢还不知道怎么脱心上人衣服的愚蠢行为，绝不会出现在乐寻远这样做事充满了计划性的人身上。

“嗯。”

乖巧的回答，极大的取悦了将要达成目的的男人。

乐寻远很快找到邃无端胸口敏感的乳尖。

清癯的身体上没有多少肉，连肌肉都只是薄薄的一层，自然无法像推挤女子酥胸一般的揉弄。

他只能选择用食指在上面打着圈，手劲儿一会儿轻一会儿重的，将那原本软乎乎的肉粒，按出了向外凸起的形状和硬度。

“寻……寻远……”

邃无端的呼吸有些重，声音有些抖。

“舒服么？”

沉浸在陌生情绪里的年轻剑者，不知道这样的体验究竟是不是舒服，他只感觉有种酥酥麻麻的细微瘙痒从胸口向外扩散。

“吾有点难过，不对，也不是难过……”

邃无端咬着嘴唇，睫毛投下一片颤抖的阴影。

乐寻远知道了他能得到趣味。

只不过，是天生的青涩和单纯，让理智对身体的自然反应感到无所适从而已。

真是奇妙的反馈。

“无端是相信吾的，对么？”

“自然。”

邃无端带着鼻音的回答，有些哼哼唧唧的撒娇意味。

得了怀里人不会跑的应允，乐寻远也放开了许多。

苦于计划行进的太慢，他便一只手猛地用两指夹紧了乳尖，另一只手沿腰际下滑，撑开亵裤的边缘探了进去，握住软趴趴伏在腿间的性器。

“嗯——”

沾染甜腻味道的呻吟，让邃无端瞬间脸红。

他怎么会发出那样的声音呢？

就好像从前凤儒尊驾与文辅说话时的语气……

“无端知道自己硬了吗？”

受到刺激挺立起来的性器十分可爱，虽然表皮光滑，但能清晰感受到上面各种起伏的纹路。

乐寻远一边玩弄邃无端的乳尖，一边套弄着发热的柱身。

“寻远……吾，吾……”

可怜的年轻剑者，今日终于遇见了平生第一次毫无头绪，不知道该怎样抉择的难关。

他羞愧，因为两处私密的位置都被人拿捏在掌心；可他又难耐渴望，因为寻远做的事情并不令人讨厌，甚至有种陌生又害怕的隐秘快乐。

“嗯——”

断断续续的呻吟就这样从邃无端嘴里冒了出来。

乐寻远的耳朵愉悦的接受了。

“月霜亭没有别人。无端做的很好，舒服就不要忍耐。”

细细密密的吻落在后颈，邃无端觉得肌肤被吸得有些痛。

但他好像很喜欢寻远做的一切。

“这里有些湿了，无端以前湿过吗？”

套弄了一阵后，乐寻远用拇指抹了性器前端吐出的水，在精口的周围来回揉搓，将清液晕开。

虽然平时手淫的次数不多，但他的技巧很好，力道适中，每一下都能戳在敏感点上，让邃无端的身体一颤一颤的。

不过即便如此，仅仅玩弄几下就让怀里的人射了，这点乐寻远也是无从想到。

“无端果真敏感。”

黏糊糊的东西沾满一手，还有不少淌到大腿和屁股缝儿里，连衣服也被洇出一片湿痕。

乐寻远清楚的闻见了浓郁的腥膻味儿。

“无端很久没射了吗？你看你喷的，好多。”

邃无端仍旧处于痉挛之中的下身，还在微微颤抖。

他已经失了力气，软绵绵的像一块欠咬的软糕。

而等到乐寻远将沾满精液的手放在眼前时，年轻剑者能沉稳拿住明意征圣，能随意使出天衣无缝的手，却再也握不住绳子的松开:

好羞耻啊，他竟然……竟然射在寻远的……

“啊！”

控制不住平衡的身体向前倾倒，邃无端闭上眼睛，等着被碰个鼻血横流。

但乐寻远早就做了准备，一把将人捞起。

并且，他顺势将邃无端掉转了个方向。

“寻远！”

算计好年轻剑者的羞愧，故意留出一段时间让彼此的视线无法交流，借以缓解对方心中的紧张尴尬，为接下来的性事做心理建设，乐寻远步步为营，如今，他终于找到机会，强势又容不得一丝抗拒的吻住了邃无端的嘴唇。

“唔……”

没有叩紧的牙关被舌尖轻易挑开。

湿漉漉的勾缠里，邃无端根本没有主动的权利，也没有任何抵抗的气力。

他只能受乐寻远的引导，被亲得五迷三道，舌根酸麻，最后连喘气都忘了，被放开以后无助的大张着嘴，口角往外流淌涎液的呼吸。

“无端，吾中意你。”

看着邃无端面色绯红，眼角因为憋气而泛起晶莹的模样，乐寻远心中罕见的出现了怜惜。

他只怜惜他一个。

从始至终，不会再有别人。

“吾，吾是男子，寻远……”

被亲之后的邃无端，再傻也明白了乐寻远要做什么。

吻的含义对他而言可谓明晰许多。

若两人之间的互动像寻常情侣那样，不是一上来就舔耳朵玩乳头摸性器，估计邃无端也不会落到叫人撸射的地步。

同样，这一切是否在乐寻远的算计之中，或者说，从邃无端独自留守月霜亭，因天生的责任心而疲惫到昏睡，好巧不巧的被发现开始，年轻剑者的反应，又是否全在乐寻远算计之中？

“无端，吾说过，吾想要的一定会得到。”

名气武典外放的劲流，将邃无端里面的衣裳全部震成粉末，只留一件外衫挂着身子，遮遮掩掩又什么都遮掩不住。

年轻剑者被放在秋千上，腰贴着垫了垫子的木板，双腿被乐寻远的跨分的很开。

“不，不要这样，不要看吾……”

邃无端用手捂住眼睛。

挺立的性器上还挂着几缕精液，大腿和屁股的位置更是泥泞不堪。

他又硬了。

被寻远打开双腿的一瞬间就硬了。

“吾很高兴。”

低头含住邃无端的乳尖，乐寻远嘴角划过一抹得逞的笑。

“无端因为吾硬了。”

舌头卷着敏感的肉粒，牙齿咬着本就充血的地方往上提，原来小小的粉色的一点，变得又红又肿，让人忍不住想要裹住吸上一口，看看里面会不会冒出奶水来。

乐寻远想到就做了。

邃无端不出意外的发出了一声痛苦又愉快的呻吟。

“停，寻远，停下，这样不对！”

年轻的剑者简直要哭了。

完全不受自己意识控制的身体，令他感到无比的羞愧，即使咬着嘴唇，也没法在刺激来临的时候忍住叫出来的冲动。 

更何况，射过一次的他，连这点力气都没有了。

“无端不喜欢吾给你的快乐么？”

乐寻远在邃无端泥泞的腿间抹几下，又将指缝里的精液堆到一张一缩，但仍然仅仅闭合的穴口。

“你看，只是碰到，你就已经忍不住夹住吾了。”

“不……不可摸那里——”

邃无端真的哭了。

他从来没有过这样的经历。

对乐寻远说的话虽然只能做到一知半解，但本能让年轻的剑者羞愧的恨不得一头撞死在明意征圣上，从而无需面对眼前的一切。

“吾不摸了。”

乐寻远试图舔干净邃无端的眼泪。

和正常人一样，是咸的，但他却能尝出一种特别的甜味来。

“吾一会儿会插进去，可能有点疼。”

随着话音落下，一根手指强硬的破开了穴口，深入进狭窄温暖的通道。

“疼——”

那里的肉很嫩。

从未被造访过的地方，经由习武之人的手骨摩擦，邃无端忍不住叫出声。

“忍一忍，无端。”

乐寻远无奈的看着过分青涩的年轻剑者。

有些人年轻，但不一定这般疏于情事。

他的无端，就像树顶刚刚长好的果子，甜美的处于成熟而又不茎枝枯萎的新鲜程度，与落到地面的果子相比，散发出诱人但不刺目的光泽。 

除了自己，谁也摘不到。

握住因为疼痛而半软下去的性器上下套弄，乐寻远在邃无端惊诧的眼神里，低下头帮他把喷在大腿上的精液尽数舔干净。

“好脏，寻远……不要……”

下一秒，更加难以置信的事情发生了。

乐寻远直接含住邃无端的性器，打开自己的口腔将那东西连跟裹了进去。

“啊——”

强烈的刺激，让年轻的剑者忘记挡住自己的眼睛。

他一边流着泪水一边流着口水，双眼望天，难以抑制的呻吟，喘息。

借此机会，乐寻远的手指在邃无端的后穴里抽插起来。

他动的不快，直到感觉原本只有精液润滑的内壁开始渗出汁水的时候，才加速度肏弄起来。

“寻，寻远……吾，吾好奇怪，吾为什么……不痛了……”

听见邃无端的话，乐寻远赶紧挤入第二跟手指。

天知道他的性器已经肿成什么样子了。

涨到生疼。

“啊——”

不知戳中了什么地方，邃无端突然腰身一颤，在乐寻远嘴里被裹得啧啧作响的性器，忍不住射了出来。

没有第一次那么多那么稠，但积攒好久的精液仍，旧呛得男人忍不住咳嗽。

“吾，吾抱歉。”

怎么又射在寻远的……这回还是嘴里……

“无端哪里吐出的水吾都喜欢。”

乐寻远说着荤得没边儿的话，将未咽下去的精液吐在手上，跟第三根手指一起送进了邃无端的后穴。

“寻远，莫，莫要这般……”

“哪般？”

找准了刚才碰到的前列腺的位置，用一指不停的戳弄，与此同时另外，两指也不闲着，持续的向周围不断扩张。

等邃无端的穴肉已经松软到可以自由进出四指的时候，乐寻远才停止了这种玩弄方式，满意的听着离开时“啵唧”一下的可耻水声。

他挺起腰身，将自己的性器狠狠插了进去。

一贯到底。

“啊——”

虽然看不见身体里的是什么东西，但明显的胀痛以及和手指完全不同的粗长燥热，让邃无端瞬间明白，乐寻远用他的性器肏了他。

哪怕羞于承认，但是那块烫人的东西插进来的时候，年轻的剑者的确清晰的感受到了，自己的腰跳起来挺上前，仿佛是在欢迎对方肏的深一点。

“寻远，吾不要……“

邃无端呻吟着流泪的模样，像极了被人强奸的十七八岁的少年。

不要么？

这个时候不要也得要。

忍得性器差点要炸了的乐寻远很清楚，自己的扩张工作做得十分充分，邃无端绝对不会被他肏裂。

所以还等什么呢？

他已经等了太久了。

认真的整根拔出来又整根插进去。

娇嫩的肠壁用一张张小嘴儿甜蜜热情的亲着乐寻远的性器，恨不得搂着那东西天长地久永不分离。

这样的感觉爽极了，比当上什么武林盟主都快乐。

“无端，你真紧。等吾把穴肉肏熟，里面就不酸也不涨，到时候你会舒服的想让吾肏得更深一点，更快一点。”

邃无端听见这话，一个冷颤，小穴猛然收紧，绞得的性器又胀大了几分。

“你怎么……又，又大了……”

“无端天赋异禀，第一次被肏就这么会吸，吾当然不能让你小看了去。”

乐寻远捞起两条白嫩的腿，将它们搁在秋千的绳子外面，然后双手握住邃无端抓着绳子的手，晃着秋千肏干起来。

这种方式很省力。

借着惯性，年轻剑者软熟的穴口“噗嗤”一下子就被迫吃进了整根性器，没有丝毫拒绝和延缓的机会。

“寻远，太深了，吾……”

啪啪啪的肉体撞击声，有一部分来自邃无端的屁股和乐寻远的大腿，还有一部分来自肏干得凶狠的乐寻远——他几乎要把外面的囊袋也塞进那往外翻着嫩肉的小穴里面去了。

……

湿哒哒的液体弄脏了地上的几株野草。

不知道它们经过了单锋创者后穴里淌出来的淫水和精液的浇灌，会不会在很多年以后变成妖精。

但此刻秋千上那个头向后仰，发丝飞起，口水泪水流了一片，叫的呜呜咽咽嗯嗯啊啊的年轻的剑者，确实是一只真正的妖精。

“寻远，快，快点，吾，不够……”

“吾就知道，无端会求吾肏。”

“嗯啊——”

现在，谁还能从那张色气满满的脸上，找到单锋创者的纯然淡定的模样呢？

反正乐寻远不能。

他差点想死在邃无端身上。

越肏越深，越肏越狠，终于。

乐寻远抽插了几十下，一股滚烫的精液喷在邃无端高潮中紧缩的后穴深处。

“无端，累了么？吾带你去洗洗。”

亲亲年轻剑者的眼角，心满意足的盟主将两腿发颤，连手指头都懒得弯一弯的的人儿抱起来，朝屋内走去。

一件外衫盖不住支棱着的两条白腿。

如果有人仔细观察，眼力好的还能看见，那顺着腿根流下的白色的浊液，滴答。

滴答。


End file.
